Squeaky
by DeanBlaire
Summary: Jasper hears a consistent squeak coming from the bed above his own. What he hears from the people causing this squeak causes him to take matters...into his own hand. lemons & lime, AH, cannon


_Bang_! I jerked awake at the sudden noise, startled in the dead of the night. I blindly reached out in front of me and smacked my hand on the metal bars holding the bunk bed above my own. I hissed and looked around the quiet cabin, trying to figure out what had woken me up.

I squinted into the darkness and strained my ears to hear anything out of the ordinary, but the only sound was the soft snoring of my cabin mates. It seemed none were awake, which was weird because that bang should have done the job.

Everything looked normal and I couldn't find the source so I set my glasses back down and tried to return to sleep. I was almost unconscious when I heard the faintest squeak come from the top bunk.

I paid no attention to it, as these bunks were old and definitely made a little noise if anyone moved on them, until it grew louder. In the pitch darkness of the cabin, I couldn't see the bed move, but I could hear a squeak every few seconds that seemed to be growing in speed and volume.

It soon had my full attention when it had not stopped two minutes after it started, but what _really _got me listening was when I heard a voice whisper, "You better be quiet, little girl or daddy's not giving you anymore dick after bedtime."

_What the fuck? _My mind yelled. I couldn't believe what I had just heard, and _who_ I had heard it from.

If I was correct about who was in the bunk above me, it was Edward Masen, my new friend from Chicago. He was quiet like me, one of the reasons we got along well. He was a bit weird though, not like serial-killer-weird, more like awkward-weird. There was _no fucking way _ that the Edward I had met would be capable of even thinking to say those words. Plus, he was only 16, waaaaay too young to even be considered a…_daddy_.

I heard a unrecognizable girlish voice whisper back, "I'm sorry daddy, it feels so good in my ass."

I just about died.

I stared at the metal rungs connected to the above bed, my eyes as wide as saucers and my mouth wide open for the flies. It hit me that the bang from before must have been from this girl and the squeaking must have been from their…_activities_!

This was not happening. I had to be dreaming. Life did not happen this way for me. Corny porn dialogue does not just float through the air, said by everyday people, especially by everyday teenagers who called each other _little girl _and _daddy_. Dazedly, I realized that Edward must have been a pretty kinky guy.

I could clearly hear the slap of skin on skin, muted by multiple blankets but still audible. My sleeping cock stirred in my pants and I couldn't help but palm it underneath my sleep clothes.

Gently stroking it, I listened to the mattress moving and the sexy noises coming from the girl. She was moaning softly, breathlessly. Quiet enough to not wake anyone but loud enough for my close proximity to pick up on.

My cock was now fully hard and it was leaking precum. I bit my lip as I beat myself off, my thumb brushing against the head with every upstroke. I visualized the girl on her stomach, her ass in the air with Edward's hands on her hips, giving it to her. I could almost see the pillow I knew she had to be biting to stay quiet.

"Oh daddy, I'm going to come!" The girl gasped gently and the slaps sounds more forceful. I whimpered as I imagined her cumming from acock inside her and I gripped my cock harder.

A grunt from Edward signaled his release, causing me to imagine white, hotcum painting this girl's ass, or maybe even her back. I suddenly pictured this faceless girl with cum on her in various places and positions, hearing her voice _beg _for more of it, more cock to give her.

It took not thirty seconds for me to cum on my stomach. I groaned internally and pumped my dick for every last bit before tucking myself back into my sleep pants. I listened out for the kinky couple to see if they had heard my performance below them and to see if they were going to move. After five minutes of waiting with no sign of both, I couldn't help but drift to sleep.

I couldn't even bring myself to care that someone might see me with cum all over my stomach come tomorrow morning.

* * *

_Morning _

"Jesus Christ, Jasper! Is that what I think it is?" I heard an amused voice. I cracked my eyes open in confusion to look at Emmett, another cabin mate, who had just asked me a question.

_Oh, holy shit!_

* * *

_Tbc?_


End file.
